


Bathasar, Teman, and the Ice

by Pickleweasel



Category: Golden Collar Series
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Romance, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik Bathasar and his beloved slave Teman have been together for over a year. In this story, they explore a new form of sensation play. Set between Coronation and Deception in Grace R. Duncan's Golden Collar series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathasar, Teman, and the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/gifts).



> This is a piece of fanfiction I promised Grace R. Duncan I would write to celebrate the release of her first novel… over a year ago. Yes, this has been a long time coming. Thanks for everything, Grace.
> 
> Golden Collar Series can be found here http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/advanced_search_result.php?keywords=golden+collar&osCsid=p6lfbkdm8ja2ot24qqneqp8ao2&x=0&y=0

“Love. Are you at a good stopping point? I have a surprise for you.”

Teman looked up from the book of poetry he was reading, curious. Bathasar sat in the chair across from Teman’s in front of the fireplace, a book closed in his lap and his lips quirked into a smile. The firelight danced in Bathasar’s gray eyes, which swept over Teman’s body, nude but for his jeweled collar, golden cock cage, wrist and ankle cuffs, and anklet of bells. The anticipation in Bathasar’s expression intrigued Teman.

Sitting up straighter in his chair, eyes on Bathasar, Teman carefully marked his page and closed his book, putting it aside.

The poetry could wait.

“Yes, Bathasar?” 

Teman had a feeling that the surprise had something to do with whatever Bathasar had called to be brought into their rooms not long ago. Teman had looked up when Ghalib had entered with a covered metal box and deposited it on their dining table. Teman and Ghalib had exchanged smiles and greetings before Bathasar politely thanked Ghalib and dismissed him. When Ghalib had arrived, Teman had been rather absorbed in the epic poem he was reading, so he had gone back to his book, relying on Bathasar to tell him what the box was for in due time.

And now, apparently, it was that time.

Bathasar placed his book on the table beside his chair and stood, stepping closer to Teman, hand outstretched. Taking Bathasar’s warm hand and rising gracefully to his feet, Teman glanced back and forth between Bathasar’s smiling face and the box on the table. 

“Now, where was this curiosity just a little while ago, love?” Bathasar teased, stroking the side of Teman’s face, then tucking a few strands of long brown hair behind Teman’s ear.

“The curiosity was there, it was just trumped by my curiosity in my book, until you actually spoke of a surprise, love,” Teman retorted lightly with a small grin. Bathasar’s surprises were always interesting, to say the least, if not extremely enjoyable. “I knew you would bring it up eventually.”

“I’m not sure whether to be disappointed that you weren’t more excited earlier or be glad you know me so well,” Bathasar said with a low chuckle, and leaned in to brush his lips against Teman’s. The soft touch was still enough to send a rush of pleasure through Teman’s body, amplified by Bathasar’s fingers moving to twine through his hair and massage his scalp. His cock twitched in its cage, interested in the development of events.

“So what’s my surprise?” Teman murmured against Bathasar’s lips, tracing a hand down Bathasar’s silk-robed back.

“You’ll experience it soon enough. Lie in the bed, on your back. Arms up and apart, legs spread.” 

Teman’s cock started to fill just from Bathasar’s commanding tone, but his cage kept him from hardening completely. Bathasar released Teman, who hurried to comply. He noted that a layer of towels topped the sheets that usually adorned the bed before he positioned himself as Bathasar had ordered. Given what Bathasar had told him to do, he was likely to be bound, and most likely tormented in some delightful way, probably with what was in the box. Whatever it contained would potentially make some kind of mess, Teman presumed, because of the towels, but that didn’t give him any indication of what it was. They had played with food before, but usually in those cases, Teman was on a platter.

Teman watched in anticipation as Bathasar strode slowly to the bed. While Teman waited, he took the time to admire the way Bathasar’s black hair shone in the firelight, and the way the green silk robe clung to his lean, yet strong frame.

Bathasar approached the headboard and gently lifted Teman’s right wrist, attaching the cuff to the hook at the corner that had been installed on the bed for that purpose. After pressing a kiss to that palm, Bathasar walked around the bed and repeated the action with Teman’s other wrist cuff and palm. Next came the restraint of Teman’s ankle cuffs to the corners of the footboard - no kisses accompanied this, but Bathasar’s fingers trailed over the tops of Teman’s feet--lovingly, gently--before he released each one. 

Being exposed and spread wide for his lover to take pleasure from made Teman’s cock swell within its cage, and he let out a small whimper of need. Need for more than just light, gentle touches to his extremities. Bathasar must have noted the sound, because he chuckled.

“Soon,” was all he said to soothe Teman before dropping a kiss on Teman’s lips briefly, then going over to the dining table where the box sat.

“Yes, Bathasar.” Teman turned his head to watch Bathasar remove the lid from the box, withdraw a metal bowl, and replace the lid. 

Bathasar returned to Teman’s side and set the bowl on the floor before Teman could get a good look at what was in it. When Bathasar trailed his fingers teasingly down Teman’s chest, Teman shivered, and looked into Bathasar’s eyes in surprise.

Bathasar’s fingers were cold.

“Bathasar?”

With a smirk, Bathasar lifted something from the bowl for Teman to see, and Teman laughed when realization hit. 

It was a chunk of ice. 

“I overheard one of the nobles talking about using ice on a slave, and thought, given your beautiful reactions to what I already do to you, we might enjoy playing with this,” Bathasar said.

“Yes, please,” Teman said breathlessly. 

Bathasar’s smile widened, and he replaced the ice before removing the chain that held the key to Teman’s cage from around his neck. Bathasar unlocked the cage and put aside the pieces, then replaced the chain around his neck. Teman’s cock was at full hardness within moments, thanks to his conditioning.

“I will never tire of seeing that,” Bathasar remarked, before brushing the fingers which had just been holding the ice over Teman’s erection. 

Teman shuddered at the cool skin on his hot flesh and bucked up for more contact, but Bathasar had already stopped touching him.

If just cool fingers did this to him, what would ice do?

He was about to find out, as Bathasar had reached back into the bowl and was currently holding a piece of ice directly above one of Teman’s nipples. He could feel the cold radiating from the ice, causing his nipple to tighten and harden, and he bit his lip, waiting for Bathasar to close the distance. 

And when Bathasar did, Teman let out a moan. 

The first sensation was that of extreme cold, more than he was used to, since his baths were always hot, and the palace was kept at a comfortable temperature. But as Bathasar rubbed the ice in a circular motion over Teman’s nipple, the feeling began to change to less unfamiliar, and more pleasurable. Bathasar moved the melting ice to Teman’s other nipple, and Teman moaned again with the contact.

It felt good, that much was certain. His erection certainly seemed to agree, not having flagged in the slightest as Bathasar repeated what he had done with Teman’s other nipple.

“That’s it, Teman,” Bathasar urged, “enjoy it.”

“Yes…” Teman agreed, and closed his eyes, surrendering to sensation. 

The contrast between the frigid ice on one nipple, the coolness of air on the wet nipple that had just been let be, and the relative warmth of the rest of his body disoriented his sense of touch. He was completely at Bathasar’s mercy, not knowing what his lover would do next, and yet he felt at ease. He knew he could trust Bathasar to make the experience amazing.

The ice was gone from his nipple then, and Teman felt chill wetness at his lips.

“Open,” Bathasar commanded, and Teman complied, allowing the sliver of ice that remained to drop into his mouth, then down his throat. 

Teman felt Bathasar’s lips on his, and opened to let Bathasar’s surprisingly cold tongue enter his mouth, depositing another small piece of ice for Teman to suck on and quench the thirst he hadn’t even realized he felt.

“Thank you,” he whispered when Bathasar drew back.

“Of course,” Bathasar said. “But I’m far from done with you.”

Teman opened his eyes to see Bathasar’s expression, which showed excitement, arousal, and love. Bathasar returned to the bowl to draw out another piece of ice, but this time, he ran it from Teman’s breastbone downward, teasing lower and lower. He swirled the ice around Teman’s navel and Teman shivered and laughed at the wet, cold tickle. Teman closed his eyes again.

And then the ice was where Teman had hoped Bathasar would use it. 

First Bathasar touched it to the head of Teman’s cock, eliciting a yelp of surprise at just how strong of a sensation the freezing object produced. Bathasar chuckled at Teman’s reaction and swirled the ice around the head for just a little while, before running it up and down the shaft: underneath, on the sides, on the top. Teman shook uncontrollably, whimpering, and couldn’t tell if it was from the cold, the newness of the sensation, or the stimulation. Whatever it was, he didn’t care, he just wanted more. He could tell from Bathasar’s laugh that he was pleasing his love, and that was what he wanted.

When the current piece of ice melted, Bathasar pressed another to Teman’s balls, making Teman twitch and cry out. 

“Is that alright?” Bathasar asked, a note of concern in his voice. He withdrew the ice and stroked the side of Teman’s face. 

Teman managed to open his eyes and smile. “Yes, just… surprising,” he explained. 

“Do you want more?”

Teman nodded, and Bathasar kissed him.

“Good,” Bathasar said with relief. “Because I have plans for you yet.”

Closing his eyes once more, Teman took deep breaths as he waited for Bathasar to resume their play. 

He was startled by Bathasar’s mouth wrapping around his erection, accompanied by a piece of ice. Bathasar used his tongue to press the piece against the underside of Teman’s cock. Teman let out a noise he could not remember ever having made, and a laugh vibrated around his cock, indicating Bathasar’s pleasure at the reaction.

Teman was glad he was bound to the bed, because he didn’t think he’d have been able to avoid accidentally flailing his arms and legs otherwise, with what Bathasar had decided to do. Oral sex was something Bathasar was already quite skilled at, but adding ice to the mix took the sensation up to a whole other level. Teman was whimpering, shaking and unconsciously tugging against his restraints as the ice and Bathasar’s tongue swirled around his cock, accompanied by sucking. 

Just when Teman didn’t think he could be any more stimulated, he felt ice against his balls again. This time, he didn’t yelp, but moaned as it slid over his sac. His balls drew up against his body and he fought in vain to keep some semblance of sanity as Bathasar continued to torment him. It was a hopeless cause, he would fall to pieces the second Bathasar granted him an orgasm, but Bathasar would also make sure that those pieces came back together afterward.

The ice moved from his balls down Teman’s taint, and he groaned. 

And then it was touching his entrance, sliding around teasingly, until Bathasar pushed it in.

With a strangled cry, Teman bucked up deeper into Bathasar’s mouth, which lifted off him for a moment, only to return with a new piece of ice. 

The sounds that were coming from Teman were almost inhuman, as the small piece of ice inside him began to melt and Bathasar sucked and licked and swirled the ice around Teman’s erection. Teman wouldn’t have been able to open his eyes even if he tried; the sensations of cold and pleasure were simply too overwhelming. He was teetering on the brink of orgasm already. It was so soon, but he wanted it so badly, wanted Bathasar to make him come. The pleasure built within him as he continued to tremble and let out a string of sounds. Teman gasped for air, trying to find words, to tell Bathasar, to beg for what he needed.

“Bathasar… please… close... may I?” Teman managed to request. 

Bathasar lifted off Teman’s cock just enough to speak the command Teman needed to hear to find release.

“Come,” Bathasar ordered, and dove back to sucking Teman to completion. It only took an instant before Teman cried out as his orgasm surged through him, balls emptying stream after stream of come into Bathasar’s throat. 

Gasping for air, dots dancing behind his eyelids, Teman trembled with aftershocks as Bathasar slowly released his softening cock. 

Moments later, while he floated just off the surface of nowhere, he felt his cuffs being unhooked from the bed. Then Bathasar’s warm, smooth skin was up against his side, and he realized that Bathasar must have disrobed. 

Time passed, with Bathasar stroking his chest, murmuring endearments, and praising him. Little by little, Teman came back to himself, his body and mind feeling connected again. He opened his eyes.

“How are you feeling, beloved?” Bathasar asked, smiling down at Teman. 

“Mmm, wonderful,” Teman replied, a blissful grin on his face. “Thank you.”

“You know,” Bathasar mused, “we still have some ice left over.”

“Bathasar?” Teman wasn’t sure if he was up for another session of so much sensation so soon, if that was what Bathasar was getting at. 

“When you’ve recovered, I expect you to serve me. Use the ice on me,” Bathasar explained. 

Ah. Well. That certainly sounded enticing. Teman’s smile widened.

“Gladly, Bathasar.”


End file.
